


Quickly

by Drug_Tito



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Table Sex, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drug_Tito/pseuds/Drug_Tito
Summary: Mary is waiting for Eustace to take her to the banquet. However, she has some other ideas about what they should do before they go.





	Quickly

She was waiting anxiously for him in her chair. They agreed he would come for her and they would go to the banquet together. However, she had an idea of what they should do before they leave.

 

She heard him enter and close the door. He walked to her and wrapped his hands around her shoulders from behind. “You came,” she said. “Yes, always” he answered. She quickly turned and rose in her chair and kissed him full on the mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist and her hand traveled to his doublet plucking a few buttons apart.

“What are you doing?” he asked.  
“I want you” she answered.  
“Later. After the banquet” he said grabbing her hands.  
“No. I want you now” she said plucking further 2 buttons of his doublet apart.  
“Your way then” he breathed. “But we need to be quick. If we were to be late, that could reuse suspicion.”  
She smiled and kissed him again. This time their tongs danced an intimate dance together.  
“Take me from behind, against the table.” She whispered in his ear.

 

He raised an eyebrow. She was usually the one in the dominant position and this, this was just unbelievable. He was a man with a men’s pride after all.  
“Now,” she said before kissing him again.

 

He roughly turned her, grabbing her by the shoulders, and drove her to the nearby table. He bent her over the table and lifted her skirts. In a moment his breeches were down and he was already inside her clothing. He ripped a cry from her as he pushed himself inside her. God, she was tight and wet and… “Oh,” he moaned she felt so good. 

 

He wasn’t gentle as usual, he was quick and forceful. The pain she felt transformed into heavy moaning as he was banging her against the table and expertly pushing her higher and higher. Her channel was squishing him without mercy and was getting closer and closer. But he will not let it go, not before her. He will not, he was determined not to. Soon he felt her clenching him as he let it go. They both moaned each other’s names hot into the air. 

 

He sat down on the floor before his legs gave way. God, he was getting old. Making love was getting him dead tired. He felt her settle next to him.

“I love you so much,” she said.  
He smirked in content.  
“You were great,” she said kissing him.  
He grinned in content.  
“Get yourself cleaned we are already late for the banquet,” he said.  
“A princess is never late” she answered.  
Eustace smirked at her witty language and got up to dress himself.

 

In minutes they were already in the great hall, each taking its place at the banquet table. They threw a few flirtatious glances at each other waiting to be back in her bed together, thoroughly getting over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Found some old one-shots on Chary and thought that they could be interesting to read. Since they are quite old, written when I wasn't a skilled writer (am I now?), the quality is quite low. Please review I you find the time!


End file.
